Les histoires de la brume
by Woshi
Summary: [Drabble] En dehors des confrontations du procès, ils vivent. Ils vivent des histoires, petites ou grandes, se découvrent ou se redécouvrent. Ils testent les interdits et les limites. Et sans le savoir, ils construisent l'histoire de l'entité. [Chapitre 2: Les patientes du docteur.]
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Les histoires de la brume**

Disclaimer: Le jeu vidéo Dead By Daylight et les licences rattachées

Genre: Serie de drabbles, histoires autours des survivants et des tueurs,

Rating: Général pour le moment, amené à évoluer

Résumé: En dehors des confrontations, ils vivent. Ils vivent des histoires, petites ou grandes, se découvrent ou se redécouvrent. Et sans le savoir, ils construisent l'histoire de l'entité.

Note de l'autrice: Me revoilà avec un petit recueil de micro histoire tirées principalement de mes headcanon. Je mettrais sûrement en avant mes chouchoux. Il y aura pas mal de ship, de kink, donc à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Au départ, ils étaient seulement quatre.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils étaient arrivés en même temps dans cette étrange forêt brumeuse où le jour ne se levait jamais. Chacun s'était perdu dans les bois, chacun avait un endroit à retrouver. Mais aucun ne savait où se trouvait la sortie, si tant est qu'elle existe. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux partait explorer, il revenait au point de départ. Comme un labyrinthe dépourvut de solution. Passés la colère, la terreur, l'espoir et le désespoir, ils avaient établi un camp à cet endroit où chacun se réunissait.

Un feu qui ne s'éteignait pas, des couches rudimentaires qui ne se dégradaient jamais. Ni eau, ni nourriture, pour des besoins vitaux qui n'existaient plus. Pas plus que le sommeil. Comme si leur corps était déjà mort à l'intérieur, mais que leur esprit continuait de le porter.

La seule chose qui les rendait sûrs de ne pas être dans un rêve était la douleur de chaque procès. Les coups infligés par les monstres qui les traquaient dissipaient tout doute. Chacun avait vécu son premier sacrifice très différemment, mais tous tombaient d'accord sur le fait que c'était la plus horrible des expériences. Même si aucun n'avait de souvenir entre le moment de la mort, et le moment du réveil.

Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield, Claudette Morel et Meg Thomas. Aucun ne se connaissait, mais ils avaient tous en commun la misère de leur situation. Ils avaient appris tout seuls qu'ils étaient dans le royaume d'une entité méconnue qui les avait choisi pour être sacrifiés en boucle lors du procès et ce qu'ils devaient faire pour survivre. Ils avaient finit par connaître leur adversaire par coeur. Le Piegeur, Le Spectre et le Montagnard. Ils avaient appris à contrer leur stratégie, à s'entraider et à user de toutes les ressources à leur disposition.

Avec le temps, ils avaient finit par installer une routine.

Et puis des nouveaux étaient arrivés, chamboulant le peu de repères qu'ils essayaient de construire. L'arrivée de Nea Karlsson avec la nouvelle tueuse en la personne de l'Infirmière leur fit comprendre que l'Entité ne se satisferait pas des individus qu'elle avait déjà piégés, et qu'elle complèterait son royaume. Ce fut avec Laurie Strode qu'ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas uniquement dans leur monde qu'elle chercherait ses victimes. Si Jake s'était isolé de la civilisation pour ne rien en connaître, et que Claudette n'était pas fan de film d'horreur, Meg et Dwight reconnurent l'héroïne de cette saga normalement fictive qu'était Halloween.

Michael Myers était beaucoup plus effrayant qu'à la télé.

Au début, peut-être que cela faisait quelque chose d'être en face d'une icône du cinéma d'horreur en chair et en os, mais au bout de la dixième mort, on n'y faisait plus attention.

D'autres s'étaient succédé. Certains sortis de dimensions fictives, d'autres qui auraient pu être dans le même monde qu'eux, et d'autres qui interrogeaient sur les choix de l'entité (Pourquoi un monde de zombies?). Chaque nouvel arrivant apportait sa propre expérience qui augmentait leurs chances de survie, mais également un nouveau tueur qui les ferait souffrir différemment. Et qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, partageait aussi certains de ses savoirs avec les autres tueurs.

Au final, le contexte restait le même, mais le jeu évoluait, et leur groupe de survivants se transforma en véritable communauté.

Des petites surprises arrivaient, des "cadeaux" de l'entité, comme des vêtements, des douceurs même s'ils ne ressentaient plus la faim, et parfois même, des rêves. Les lieux des procès devenaient aussi diversifiés, à l'image des tueurs qui regorgeaient de plus en plus de surprises. Une vie s'installait qui, même si elle restait rythmée par la mort et la peur, devenait étrangement confortable. Entre les phases de procès, ils avaient tous apprit à s'habituer à la nuit éternelle, à installer des règles et proposer des activités pour tromper l'ennuie.

Et puis, d'autres choses étaient apparus. Des liens s'étaient noués. D'autres avaient refait surface. Certaines histoires s'étaient partagées. D'autres restaient secrètes. La brume permettait des choses. Des choses nouvelles. Des choses déjà faites. Survivants. Tueurs. Survivants et Tueurs. Si la limite restait claire lors de leur confrontation pendant les phases de procès, elle devenait soudain floue sitôt le contexte du sacrifice mis de côté. Certains ne voulaient que tuer. Mais d'autres désiraient plus. Plus que le sang et plus que l'adrénaline.

Au départ, ils n'étaient que quatre, apeurés et désespérés.

Maintenant, même s'ils n'avaient plus vraiment d'espoir, ils étaient beaucoup plus, et juste cela était suffisamment réconfortant pour tenir le coup dans cette éternité mortelle.


	2. Chapter 2: Cohabitation

**Cohabitation**

Disclaimer: Le jeu vidéo Dead By Daylight et les licences rattachées

Genre: Serie de drabbles, histoires autours des survivants et des tueurs, tranche de vie

Rating: T pour ce chapitre. Mention de relations sexuelles implicite, de violence et de mort

Personnages: Evan McMillan (Trappeur) centric, mention principale du Spectre, du Montagnard, de l'Infirmière, du Docteur, du Cochon de la Legion, de Ghostface

Résumé: Lorsqu'il y a beaucoup de monde dans un même lieu, il devient plus difficile de supporter les autres. Ou comment la communauté s'est créée dans la brume du côté des tueurs.

* * *

Tout comme chez la chair fraîche ambulante qui leur servait de proie, la sociabilité n'était pas le point fort des tueurs de la brume.

Mais la curiosité et l'ennuie en poussaient certains à sortir du lieu entouré de la forêt qui leur servait de tanière pour aller voir leurs congénères. Evan et Philip étaient connus comme les "amis de longue date", puisque premiers élus de l'Entité, ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps. Evan était celui qui allait le voir, déversant son sadisme et ses envies primaires sur lui. Le reste du temps, ils échangeaient sur l'évolution et l'adaptation des survivants dans ce lieu hostile. Max s'était très souvent senti exclu de leur duo.

Et puis Sally était arrivée, dans sa blouse de travail rongée par les mites, son délicat visage drapé de blanc, en tant que première tueuse de l'entité.

Evan n'était pas jaloux qu'elle ait capturé le coeur du sonneur de cloches. Et ce n'était sûrement pas pour ça qu'il chassait moins souvent le tronçonneur de sa fonderie lorsqu'il venait le voir. Ils étaient juste dans leur bulle où romantisme et morbidité ne faisaient qu'un et honnêtement, leur couple était malsain. L'Entité, dans son humour très noir, leur avait d'ailleurs offert des vêtements assortis rappelant une étrange histoire d'amour mélodramatique. C'était beaucoup trop perché pour le Trappeur qui n'avait jamais lu un seul roman, ou vu une pièce de théâtre de sa vie, encore moins sur ce genre de thème.

Malgré tout, il continuait à rendre visite à Philip, qui par ailleurs ne le chassait pas malgré son union tout sauf monogame. Le Spectre était très peu bavard, mais il savait écouter et surtout se soumettre lorsqu'il y en avait le besoin. Il n'était intimidant que de carrure, mais c'était les vestiges de son innocence qui avaient séduit les restes d'humanité de l'Infirmière. Des choses qu'Evan avait largement oubliées au profit d'une adoration pour l'entité. Il avait beau prendre du bon temps avec ce qui croisait sa route, elle restait sa seule maîtresse et au final, sa seule compagnie lui suffisait largement.

Pourtant avec les nouveaux arrivants, il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'être seul justement.

C'est Herman, et ceux qui le suivirent, qui rendirent la vie de la brume plus agitée. Car Lisa restait généralement dans son marais et Michael, même s'il allait très souvent chez les autres tueurs pour les stalker, se rendait suffisamment discret pour qu'on ne remarque pas sa présence. Sauf une fois où Evan passa d'une demi molle à un orgasme incontrôlé lorsqu'il le vit à quelques mètres pendant son affaire. Non la vraie plaie était surtout le Docteur qui était toujours en quête de sujet de test et ne se gênait pas pour les chercher partout où il pouvait.

Les domaines des tueurs étaient comme de grandes zones délimitées par des murs et les arbres de la forêt entourant le camp des survivants, mais ce dernier était inaccessible par une barrière invisible. Il était donc impossible de le rejoindre, à peine pouvait-on voir -traquer- les survivants de loin. Lorsqu'un procès avait lieu, un de ces domaines était alors "vidé" pour laisser place aux survivants et au tueur apporté par la brume. Ceux qui avaient la chance de sortir par les portes tombaient alors sur un chemin à travers les arbres qui les ramenaient automatiquement au camp.

Cependant, rien n'empêchait les tueurs de passer de domaine en domaine, et c'est là que résidait le problème.

Au départ il n'y avait que trois domaines. La Propriété Mac Millan, La Casse Autoheaven et la Ferme de Coldwin. C'était relativement simple de passer de l'un à l'autre. Sauf que chaque tueur arrivait avec son domaine, et comme ils étaient disposés en cercle autour du camp des survivants, si un tueur voulait rejoindre un autre, il devait passer par un certain nombre de domaines. Chanceux étaient Philip et Sally d'avoir leurs domaines séparés uniquement par la Ferme de Coldwin d'un Max relativement tolérant, voire content d'avoir de la visite.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'Evan qui était littéralement devenu un moulin pour tout le monde. Situé pile à mi-chemin, on passait par chez lui pour aller d'un bout à l'autre, parfois même en le faisant exprès juste pour le plaisir de l'énerver.

"Kof... Je n'ai plus de poison... Kof kof... C'est bien par là... kof... la forêt rouge? Kof... La... kof... Les champignons... Kof kof... Me servent à en faire!"

" Tu n'aurais pas vu ce grand type avec son masque blanc? J'ai un compte à régler avec lui. Il me rappelle trop quelqu'un que je déteste."

"..."

" Je crois que Philip a récupéré trop de mes bandages... C'est embarrassant... Je me sens un peu nue..."

" Huurrr! Hurrrr!"

"Bien sûr, je suis conscient que le chemin de l'autre côté est plus court de passer pour rejoindre Sally, mais c'est moins distrayant, huhuhuhu~ "

À bout de nerfs, il avait finit par piéger les environs afin de décourager ses visiteurs impromptus. Cela marchait plus ou moins bien. Disons que la première à s'en être pris un fût Lisa, qui ne le dérangeait jamais et qui s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Et elle l'avait très mal pris. Il sentait encore le poids de sa malédiction sur son dos.

Quand vraiment il en avait ras-le-bol, il allait lui-même se réfugier à l'Usine de Gidéon. Amanda avait la même associabilité que lui, elle était donc par définition une très bonne compagnie. Cela et leur point commun pouvant les faire discuter pendant des heures sur le perfectionnement de leurs pièges respectifs. La disciple de Jigsaw lui apprenait à les rendre plus complexes et plus sournois, et en échange, le Trappeur lui fournissait de quoi rendre les siens plus douloureux. Un échange de bon procédé. Le reste du temps, ils travaillaient dans l'atelier chacun de leur côté. Jusqu'à ce qu'un fauteur de troubles débarque, et qu'ils ne le virent à deux.

Ils étaient aussi tous les deux d'accord sur le fait qu'Herman était l'exemple même du casse-pied, pour rester polis.

Plusieurs fois, il était venu harceler le Cochon pour qu'elle soit son sujet de test. Puisque c'était visiblement sa spécialité d'être un cobaye pour des expériences douteuses.

"Je ne me soumets qu'aux expériences de mon maître, Jigsaw. Maintenant dégage de chez moi, ou je me ferais plaisir d'améliorer l'appareil fixé à ta bouche!"

Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait viré violemment, frôlant parfois la castration. À chaque fois, il revenait à la charge avec le même entêtement à la faire passer sur la table d'opération. À se demander si une partie de son cerveau n'avait pas été cramé avec ses étincelles. Mais elle n'était pas la seule qu'il importunait. Evan aussi, entre autres, eut le droit aux visites du Docteur, bien qu'avec d'autres buts qui le faisait encore grincer des dents. Philip avait juré de laver l'honneur de Sally que ce salaud avait salit. Il n'était pas seulement fou, c'était aussi une espèce de pervers, qui réunissait le voyeurisme de Michael et le sadisme de Kenneth.

Tout pour être insupportable.

Mais pas aussi insupportable que les derniers énergumènes qui avaient débarqué. Les membres de la Legion, ou un groupe de sales gosses qui n'avaient aucun respect pour leur ainé, ou même le royaume de la brume en général. Autant ils pouvaient paraître un minimum intimidant aux yeux de survivants vulnérables, autant aux yeux d'individus parfois deux fois plus grands qu'eux et dotés de pouvoirs les surpassant largement, ils étaient justes ce qu'ils avaient toujours été dans le monde des mortels: des gosses. Ou plutôt des chiards.

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait d'Herman, au moins il était seul. Eux, ils étaient quatre. Donc quatre fois plus de problèmes. Evan jurait pouvoir entendre leur grabuge depuis chez lui, composée généralement de musiques de sauvage mise à haut volume et de beuveries dévergondées. De tous les effets personnels que l'Entité permettait à ses tueurs, c'était sûrement le pire de leur avoir laissé un poste audio avec des cassettes. Et ça, ce n'était pas quand ils décidaient d'aller s'amuser chez les autres juste pour mettre le bordel. Certains réussissant plus que d'autres à se faire respecter.

Mais de tous, le plus énervant restait quand même Danny, alias Ghostface.

Premièrement: il n'avait pas de domaine. Mauvaise blague de l'entité ou oublie de sa part, il n'avait pas de lieu où se poser. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il monopolisait celui d'un autre tueur, raison pour laquelle l'entité avet décidé d'en démultiplié certains, mais parfois, l'ancien journaliste aimait squatter pendant une durée indéterminée ses collègues. Il appréciait particulièrement la planque de la Légion et le bureau du Docteur. Autrement dit, Ghostface était un peu cet ami SDF qui reste sur le canapé du salon pendant une durée indéterminée, se sert dans le frigo et ose en plus l'ouvrir sur la décoration.

Deuxièmement: c'est un fana de saga d'horreur. Autant un survivant qui reconnaît un tueur "populaire", c'était commun (Michael était une super star au sein du camp). Autant un tueur, ça l'était moins. Le fait est qu'il avait trempé son pantalon en rencontrant Myers (et ne se l'était pas caché), et avait récolté les autographes de Booba et Freddy. Amanda l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Il ne perdait pas espoir qu'un jour elle lui dédicace l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche. Il lui ferait presque regretter les harcèlements du docteur, parce qu'il pouvait être lourd lorsqu'il partait dans son délire. Même Freddy ne trouvait plus ça drôle.

Troisièmement: c'était un pervers. Mais là, on était sur un niveau au-dessus encore. On ne parlait pas de Kenneth et son fétichisme des doigts coupés, ou d'Herman qui prenait son pied dans la douleur de ses victimes, ni même de Myers et son voyeurisme. On parlait d'un mec que toutes ces perversions ne rebutaient pas tant qu'il pouvait chopper la personne derrière. Peu importe qui, peu importe comment, peu importe où, cet enfoiré s'était mis en tête de passer sur absolument tous les habitants de la brume, et même s'ils étaient peu nombreux, il y avait du challenge.

Heureusement qu'il ne se focalisait que sur une personne à la fois, sinon tout le monde aurait vite pété les plombs (pour le moment, c'est Quentin Smith qu'il visait).

Evan regrêtait l'époque où ils n'étaient que trois tueurs pour quatre survivants. Chacun restait paisiblement dans son coin, de temps en temps. Il passait sur Philip, plus rarement, il passait sur les survivants (Dwight était son préféré, il pleurait facilement). Maintenant, ils étaient plus d'une quinzaine de tueurs qui s'entremêlaient, et autant de survivants qui lui cassaient les pieds (Dwight avait pris confiance grâce - à cause de- Laurie, et il n'arrivait plus à chopper Meg depuis l'arrivée de Nea).

Avant, les relations étaient simples. Maintenant, ça se prenait de partout, et des couples se créaient même au sein du camp. Et c'était bien sûr sans parler des tueurs qui s'approchaient dangereusement de certains survivants. Voilà ce que ça fait de prendre des énergumènes "trop" humains. Evan avait prévenu l'Entité depuis Legion, elle avait persisté avec Ghostface. Il aurait juste préféré qu'elle ne passe pas d'un extrême à l'autre en annonçant leur prochain "animal de compagnie".

Au début, le royaume de la brume était paisible, simple, les survivants tremblaient de peur, et les tueurs se délectaient de les sacrifier.

Maintenant, ça ressemblait juste à une immense colocation.

Et Evan avait la malchance d'avoir sa "chambre" au beau milieu de la pièce à vivre.


	3. Chapter 3:Les patientes du Docteur

**Les histoires de la brume**

Disclaimer: Le jeu vidéo Dead By Daylight et les licences rattachées

Genre: Docteur centric, conquêtes, mention de scènes de sexe implicite et forts sous entendus

Personnages/pairing: Docteur (Herman Carter), Feng Min, Amanda. D'autres personnages sont mentionnés.

Rating: Mature

Résumé: Certains tueurs n'assouvissent pas que leurs pulsion meurtrière dans la brume, mais aussi sexuelles. Le Docteur en fait partie.

Note: Nouvelle petite histoire de la brume autours du Docteur cette fois. Au début, ce personnage ne m'attirait pas vraiment, mais grâce aux fans, je le fétichise autant que les autres. Donc merci à ces personnes de l'avoir sexualisé XD

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, les tueurs avaient aussi des désirs sexuels.

Pas tous bien sûr, et heureusement. Certains n'en avaient jamais éprouvé, que ce soit parce qu'ils étaient déconnectés de leurs pulsions outre celles de tuer, comme Michael ou Rin, ou parce qu'ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parler, comme Max. Les rares qui avaient essayé de les initier s'en étaient d'ailleurs mordu les doigts. D'autres avaient des désirs, mais les laissaient de côté, par religion dans le cas d'Adiris, par principe pour le cas d'Amanda, ou simplement par désintérêt dans le cas d'Anna. Ils n'étaient pas donc tous en quête de sexe.

Mais ceux qui l'étaient ne reculaient devant rien.

Herman faisait partie de ces tueurs qui aimaient profiter de leur puissance pour satisfaire leurs pulsions les plus obscures. Tout le monde dans la brume s'accordait à dire qu'il était complètement fou, et pourtant, il y en avait des fous dans ce foutu monde. Mais la folie d'Hermann était peut-être la plus manifeste et la plus expressive. Ses yeux écarquillés de démence, son rire machiavélique, ses "traitements" de choc qu'il partageait avec ses victimes. Tout en lui transpirait un déséquilibre dont le but était moins de guérir ses patients, mais de les rendre au contraire plus aliénés au point de leur faire perdre l'esprit.

C'est pourquoi le Docteur aimait beaucoup mêler ses thérapies à des séances beaucoup moins professionnelles.

Ses partenaires préférés étaient surtout des femmes. Bien sûr, il ne faisait pas de discrimination de sexe, et des hommes étaient aussi passés sur sa table d'opération -briser l'esprit calme de Jake fut particulièrement jouissif-, mais il y avait chez la gent féminine un petit plus qui l'excitait. Leur fragilité apparente, le son de leur voix, la texture de leur peau, le toucher de leurs cheveux, leur courbe délicate. Tout cela émanait d'une vulnérabilité qui plaisait à Herman. Mais même chez les filles, il avait son type qui l'attirait, et d'autres qui le répugnaient.

Des personnalités comme Laurie Strode ou Jane Romero, trop confiantes, trop terre à terre ne l'intéressaient pas. De même qu'il n'avait pas envie de tenter d'avoir une séance avec Lisa, Anna ou Adiris. Déjà parce qu'il ne supportait pas que la prêtresse empiète sur son terrain de chasse -comment osait-elle prétendre purger la maladie avec sa méthode répugnante?-. Et ensuite parce qu'Anna et Lisa étaient trop dans leur bulle pour en faire quoi que ce soit. Leur esprit lui était, en quelque sorte, inateinables.

Mais bien sûr, le Docteur avait aussi ses patientes préférées.

L'adorable Claudette, toujours prête à rendre service. La belle Kate, vaillante et indomptable. La pauvre Rin, qu'il était facile de tourmenter sitôt la soif de vengeance dissipée. Et puis bien sûr, l'astucieuse Feng Min, qui était arrivé en même temps que lui. Elle était sa préférée. Petite, svelte, mais pleine de ressources et très intelligente. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il l'attrapait, où il l'électrocutait, où il l'accrochait, où il la tuait, il ne se lassait pas de la traquer pour la traiter avec ses étincelles, encore et encore, et entendre ses cris, d'abord de douleur, puis de folie.

Sitôt les phases de procès passées, il se languissait de la voir de nouveau allongée sur le lit médical, les membres fermement retenus par des sangles destinées aux patients peu coopératifs. C'était son moment préféré. Juste avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, mais son sujet appréhendant déjà la suite. Le souffle court, les vêtements collés par la transpiration, les yeux dilatés et perdus. Il pouvait savourer toute sa peur, toute son excitation qui se dégageait d'elle. Alors il venait l'exacerber un peu plus, se servant de son instrument de punition pour frôler tous les angles de son corps, voyant avec délice ce dernier réagir malgré lui.

Et alors, ils sombraient tous les deux dans la folie.

Herman savait que Feng était dans une relation romantique avec Kate, comme beaucoup de survivants qui se faisaient pourtant passer dessus par ses confrères. Il ne fallait pas être possessif à ce niveau dans la brume. Et pourtant, certains se permettaient quand même de l'être. C'était amusant d'imaginer Évan lui interdire de toucher à un cheveu de Meg ou Philip lui défendre d'approcher de Sally autrement que pour le travail. Comme s'il allait se gêner. Un médecin n'avait que faire des problèmes personnels de ses patients. Cela entravait le traitement de la maladie.

Mais heureusement pour eux, il trouvait suffisamment satisfaction dans ses proies déjà piégées. Et celles qui ne l'étaient pas encore.

Parce qu'il y en avait, qu'il désirait, et qui résistaient encore à son traitement. Il y en avait une, plus précisément. Amanda Young, ou le Cochon. Elle n'était pas spécialement attirante ou même féminine, comme Hermann les aimait. Mais elle avait, comme les autres, ce petit quelque chose qui le fascinait, et qui lui donnait envie de la briser. Il connaissait vaguement son ancienne vie avant la brume. Une vie d'âme tourmentée et perdue qui s'est raccrochée à la seule personne qui lui donnait du sens. Allant jusqu'à devenir une meurtrière, et causer sa propre perte.

Et même après avoir vu la Mort une fois, elle continuait de lui vouer un culte quasi fanatique. Un des traits qui plaisaient à l'Entité lorsqu'elle choisissait ses messagers. Cela plaisait aussi à Herman. Malgré ce qu'elle pouvait en redire, ils avaient plus en commun que ce qu'elle prétendait. Tous deux faisaient passer des tests à des cobayes humains, sous prétexte curatif, en réalité pour ne satisfaire rien d'autre que leurs sombres pulsions sordides et sadiques. Elle, plus que les autres, savait ce que cela faisait d'infliger à cette vermine un traitement qu'ils ne pensaient pas bon pour eux, et les voir se débattre contre l'inévitable.

Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre.

Mais malgré cela, elle le repoussait, immanquablement et froidement, avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

"Un jour, je vais vraiment finir par te trancher la gorge!"

"Un jour, je vais vraiment finir par passer tout ton corps sous traitement ~ "

Un cri de rage, et quelques objets pointus tirés dans sa direction suivaient généralement leurs échanges jusqu'à ce qu'il fuît l'usine de Gideon. Et ainsi recommençait la boucle jusqu'à la prochaine fois, sans qu'il ne se lasse et continue d'espérer avoir la disciple de Jigsaw à sa merci. En attendant, il se contentait de ses survivantes préférées, et parfois d'autres tueuses moins fortes d'esprit pour réussir à lui résister. Encore aujourd'hui, il savait que Feng allait venir pendant un procès, alors il avait mis son veston bleu le plus élégant, sachant qu'elle avait un faible pour ce type de vêtement.

Deux étaient sacrifiés, le troisième enfuit. La fin approchait, sonnée par l'Entité à l'ouverture des portes, mais l'Asiatique refusait de quitter ses genoux sur lesquels elle prenait du plaisir. Ils étaient dans son ancien bureau, seule pièce agréable de cet endroit, surtout pour ce genre de chose. À quelques coups de l'orgasme et de la mort, elle le regarda, aussi lucide qu'elle puisse l'être entre folie et plaisir. Il se complaisait également dans l'acte, mais ses yeux semblaient regarder ailleurs.

"Ça... va...?" Réussit-elle à articuler.

Herman ne put que rire sarcastiquement à cette expression d'empathie dont seuls les survivants étaient capables. Il saisit ses hanches pâles entre ses deux énormes mains. Elles étaient tendues, et blanches. N'importe qui aurait envie de les mordre ou les griffer. Un sauvage sans aucune éducation. Le Docteur était quelqu'un de civilisé. Le simple effleurement de ses doigts suffisait à déclencher autant de sensation chez son sujet sans aucune séquelle physique.

Feng trésaillit lorsque le courant électrique traversa son corps, provoquant un mini-arrêt cardiaque.

"Contente-toi de finir avant d'être emportée par l'Entité. Ce serait fâcheux que tu ne reçoives pas ton traitement entièrement."

Les rougissements de la jeune fille s'intensifier, puis sans prévenir, le Docteur intensifia ses coups de reins jusqu'à leur faire toucher le point de non-retour à tous les deux. Une seconde après, les pattes de l'entité les forcèrent à se séparer et emportèrent le corps à moitié dénudé de la Chinoise. En remettant son pantalon, Herman ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à la pensée de la voir arriver au camp dans cette dégaine. Elle ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière à avoir eu du sexe avec un tueur à la fin d'un procès après tout. Et c'est pour ça que personne ne disait rien, d'un côté ou de l'autre.

C'était une règle tacite, autorisée par l'Entité, sur laquelle tout le monde fermait les yeux, pour le plus grand plaisir de beaucoup d'entre eux.


End file.
